Dying From Your Love
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: When Jane begins to realize how deep her hunger goes for Maura, will Maura be able to handle it?


A/N: Just a heads up this story is by no means non-consent. There may be moments where Maura is unsure about what they're doing, but she is NOT being forced. Thanks for reading!

XXXXXX

It comes as no surprise to Jane that she ends up on Maura's doorstep. Maura is hardly surprised, either, when her doorbell rings at nearly two in the morning. When Hoyt is involved, they gravitate towards each other. Maybe not at first, when they're sure that if they are near one another they will forget all about the case and only focus on protecting one another but, when the case is solved, the paperwork finished, they find each other orbiting along the same path once again.

Maura answers the door silently. She offers Jane a reassuring smile when the detective smiles at her a bit embarrassed. "I just wanted to see how you were," Jane lies, stepping into the sanctuary of Maura's home. "I mean, I just wanted to make sure you remembered what I said." That was more honest, but still not the full truth. They both know that.

Maura walks to her couch and sits down, knees quickly drawn beneath her chin. "I'm okay Jane," she whispers. She will not meet Jane's eyes, counting on the darkness to hide her tears. "I'm glad you're here," she adds, hoping it doesn't sound as needy to Jane's ears as it does her own.

"Have you slept any?" Jane asks her voice raspy from being up so long. It has been a tiresome couple of days and she has pushed herself harder than usual. She knows Maura generally likes to talk about the cases and find closure in the own hope that things can be better. However, right now, more than anything, Jane just wants to relax. She is fully expecting it when Maura shakes her head no. She knew when Maura left the station a few hours earlier than she did that it did not mean she would rest.

"I wasn't ready," Maura whimpers, turning to face Jane. "I didn't want to be alone." She lets her body slump against Jane's in sheer exhaustion. "Stay?" she asks, sounding defeated. There was a time to be strong, especially in front of Jane, but this isn't it. Right now, the only thing on Maura's mind is forgetting all about the horrors and getting some much-needed rest.

"That's why I'm here," Jane says, smiling as she kisses Maura's forehead. Slipping her arms around the smaller woman, she lifts her up against her chest and carries her to the bedroom. There is something comforting about being able to wrap the doctor into her arms and provide her with some sense of security. She likes being needed.

Maura lays her head onto Jane's shoulder and sighs contentedly. They had always been there for one another, but this was something entirely new. She can think of no place better to let go of the horror of the past few days. Nuzzling her face into Jane's neck, she lets her lips graze against the soft flesh.

Jane places Maura on the bed and heads towards her dresser. Stripping down to her underwear, she rifles through the drawers until she fines a tank top. There are things they don't' talk about, still, after months of the same routines. They have clothes at one another's house. They sleep in the same bed. It's just easier to not talk. Slipping into the bed between the cool crisp sheets, she feels the tension in her body dissipate. Jane reaches to pull Maura closer, but the other woman is already snuggling into her arms.

"Jane," Maura says, voice breaking with exhaustion and need. The only thought running threw her head is that she needs to be closer. She clutches at Jane's shirt, hanging on as if her very survival depends upon it.

The raw need in voice cracks through any tension left between them. "Don't let go," she pleads softly. Maura knows Jane already said she wouldn't leave, but she needs the reassurance now more than ever.

Jane swallows hard, before cupping Maura's face and kissing her passionately. It isn't gentle, but it is far from rough. The kiss in itself is possessive and demanding and exactly what Maura needs. Jane swallows each moan and whimper as it escapes from the doctors lips. She cannot help but kiss back harder with every sound that reaches her ears.

Maura quickly becomes overwhelmed and sated all at once. She trusts Jane, much more than she trusts herself. She has never had friends, especially someone close like Jane. They share everything, why would this be any different? The confidence projected from Jane's lips to hers quickly appeases any fears she may have felt creeping up. Jane will always keep things okay.

Deep into the kiss, Jane realizes she wants more. Maura is hers. Hoyt's words echo inside her mind and she lets out a possessive growl. Mine, her mind pleads. Hands drift down from Maura's face, over her shoulders, and quickly make easy work of the buttons along her top. She can feel Maura's breath hitch and her muscles tense, but she does not hesitate. They need this.

Maura trembles inside with both fear and excitement. Surprised, by Jane's actions and the fabric being pushed off her shoulders, she makes no move to protest. She feels wanted and desired for the first time in so long. Jane's teeth sink into the top layers of flesh on her lip and she feels the tears pool in her eyes. This is new territory and her mind cannot catch up. "Jane, wait," she pants, overwhelmed with the emotions stirring.

"Just relax Maura," Jane growls, fighting the material off and away from Maura's wrists. "Let me take care of you," she whispers, sucking against the broken skin on Maura's lip. Long fingers find their way against Maura's waist, stomach, and ribs, working their way up to the creamy mounds along Maura's chest.

Maura nods her consent, too nervous to actually voice any concerns. Pushing all worries from her mind she gives in to the carnal pleasure Jane is currently creating along her flesh. Letting her own fingers dance beneath Jane's tank top, she is both confused and surprised when Jane pushes her hands away.

Jane lets out a satisfied sigh, as her hands grope freely against Maura's chest. Jane's fingers close around her nipples, pinching desperately, and Maura can't help but let out a small yelp. "You feel so good Maura," Jane groans against the doctor's ear, while she lets her hips move against Maura firmly. Shoving Maura's curious hands away from her flesh once more, she slips her fingers inside Maura's waistband and pulls both her pants and panties down. She doesn't bother to take them off all the way at first, just letting them rest around her knees.

"Let me touch you, Jane," Maura whispers hotly against Jane's ear, grasping the flesh gently between her teeth. If she could just reach Jane, she hopes the focus would follow. She's not sure what is going on, but Maura knows she wants to be an active part of it.

Jane lets out a strangled growl and grabs Maura's wrists in each hand. "Later," she promises, placing a gentle kiss on her partner's lips, "Right now I just want to make you scream." Pressing Maura's wrists down by her hips, she lets her lips trail to the other woman's chest. Finishing the job on unclothing her, Jane kicks the remaining clothing off and sighs.

All worries and anxieties leave Maura's mind the minute warm lips surround her swollen nipple. Letting out a loud gasp and arching into Jane's touch, she swallows whatever doubts keep trying to surface. Collapsing underneath Jane's writhing body, she gives in to the hedonistic pleasures and stimulations being created. "You're beautiful," she murmurs, looking down at Jane with half lidded eyes.

Jane swirls her tongue around Maura's puckered nipple gently at first, wanting to savor each taste of the flesh beneath her. First one side than the other, she devours the soft skin with tender laps and playful nips. Relishing in Maura's moans, Jane realizes she could feed upon her for days and still not be satisfied.

Getting away from herself, she lets her nips turn into bites and the previously gentle tugs become raw and passion filled. She knows that she is marking the ivory flesh, but the idea of Maura wearing those very marks make her blood rush.

"Jane," Maura groans, as pleasure soon fades into pain. It was still enjoyable, but she can feel something changing. Jane's raw need is back. Maura sees it when their eyes briefly clash together. Sparks fly between their bodies and Jane pushes down on her wrists harder. Maura suddenly realizes exactly what it is that Jane truly needs. She writhes slightly underneath the stronger woman's grasp, struggling with no real desire to escape. "More Jane," she gasps, breathily.


End file.
